Cita Citaku
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kalau yang lain punya cita-cita ingin jadi insinyur, polisi, dokter, aku lain. Aku hanya ingin ayahku mengambil raporku dan berkata bangga, 'itu putriku'. AU. Mind to RnR?


**-Cita-Citaku-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : ByaHisa  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (sedikit) OOC, all of this story is Rukia's POV  
Summary : Kalau yang lain punya cita-cita ingin jadi insinyur, polisi, dokter, aku lain. Aku hanya ingin ayahku mengambil raporku dan berkata bangga, 'itu putriku'.**

* * *

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, aku kelas dua SD, usiaku masih sangat muda, enam tahun. Mungkin aku yang paling muda di kelas karena aku masuk SD Karakura ini saat berumur lima tahun. Itu pun agak sulit karena saat yang lain dapat masuk dengan mudah, aku harus menjalani tes membaca dan berhitung. Beruntung aku memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas hingga dapat melewati tes itu dengan mudah.

Baiklah, SD Karakura ini adalah sekolah elit dengan hanya murid-murid terpilih saja yang dapat diterima. Walau kau punya uang banyak, namun jika otakmu tak cemerlang, kau tak akan mampu untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Benar-benar ketat, bukan? Ya, itulah sekolahku.

Di SD Karakura juga ada fasilitas asrama putra dan putri, aku termasuk satu dari sekian banyak siswi putri yang tinggal di asrama. Aku ini agak nakal, senang memanjat pagar dan bermain dengan anak laki-laki di asrama sebelah. Biasanya kami bermain sepak bola atau petak umpet, kalau sudah begitu, Unohana-sensei, kepala asrama putri, pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Tapi tak sekalipun aku kapok, tuh. Hihihi...

Ahh ya, hari ini Sabtu pagi, saat beberapa murid di asrama untuk pulang ke rumah, aku duduk di kursi taman dekat gerbang. Namun, aku yakin, hari ini ibu tak akan menjemputku. Karena ini awal minggu, dan aku pulang ke rumah paling cepat seminggu sekali. Atau jika orang tuaku sibuk di luar kota, aku hanya pulang ke rumah satu bulan sekali. Sedih sekali rasanya melihat teman-temanku yang dipeluk oleh orang tuanya di depan gerbang, sementara aku hanya dapat menontonnya. Apalagi Senna, teman sekelasku, sering sekali mengejekku dan berkata kalau aku tak disayang, karena itu aku tak dijemput. Aku semakin sedih, kadang aku jadi marah dan bertengkar dengannya.

"Rukia," sapa seseorang, yang tentu saja mengejutkanku.

"Ichigo," aku menoleh pada siswa berambut oranye yang kini duduk di sampingku.

"Tak dijemput lagi?"

"Ya. Kau pasti akan mengejekku."

"Hari ini tidak, soalnya aku pun tidak dijemput."

"Jadi kalau kau dijemput, kau akan mengejekku? Begitu?"

"Niatnya. Hehehe..." Ichigo nyengir lebar, membuatku kesal saja.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" sahutku sebal.

"Rukia, kau ini sensitif sekali. Aku hanya bercanda tauk!" Ichigo berkacak pinggang.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Iya, maaf. Nanti, saat jam bebas, ku belikan es krim vanila di kantin!" rayu Ichigo.

"Betulan, ya?"

"Hm," Ichigo mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menggerak-gerakkan kakiku. Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum lebar. Entah sejak kapan aku bisa dekat dengan cowok cengeng ini. Yang aku tahu, saat itu Ichigo hanya kesulitan mengerjakan PR dan kebetulan aku sedang mampir ke asrama putra. Aku pun membantunya mengerjakan PR dan kami berdua jadi dimarahi oleh Ukitake-sensei yang saat itu sedang berkeliling asrama putra. Akhirnya setiap jam pulang, kami tak langsung kembali ke asrama, tapi mengerjakan PR bersama karena ternyata, Ichigo baru sadar kalau kami sekelas. Ampun deh, ingatannya tentang nama dan wajah orang itu sangat lemah sekali.

Ichigo cengeng. Ia sering sekali menangis saat kalah bermain ataupun saat tak bisa mengerjakan soal. Namun kau dapat melihat wajahnya yang amat bahagia saat melihat ibunya yang menjemputnya setiap seminggu sekali. Jarang sekali ibunya itu absen kecuali jika benar-benar ada acara mendadak.

"Hei, Rukia!"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"PR?"

"PR Bahasa Indonesia yang tentang menceritakan cita-cita kita itu."

"Belum."

"Nanti kerjakan sama-sama, yuk!"

"Tidak mau, nanti aku dimarahi lagi oleh Unohana-sensei."

Ichigo mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal, tapi aku tak perduli. Sebenarnya, perduli sih, hanya saja, aku sedang malas bermain ke asrama putra. Soalnya tadi ku lihat Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi pulang ke rumahnya, aku jadi tak ada teman bermain.

* * *

Senin pagi...

Tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pensil mekanik yang kugunakan untuk menulis. Di depan kini ada teman sekelasku, Orihime Inoue yang sedang membacakan hasil pekerjaannya. Aku hanya memandang sekeliling sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Inoue, memperhatikannya.

Sejak tadi bermacam-macam cita-cita telah dibacakan. Aku jadi merasa minder dengan hasil pekerjaanku. Ku lihat ke arah Aizen-sensei, sepertinya ia puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Inoue yang memang bagus. Cita-citanya banyak, ingin menjadi dokter, astronot, tukang masak, dan entah apalagi.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Tak terasa sudah giliranku. Aku membawa buku tugasku ke depan kelas, lalu perlahan membalik halamannya. Setelah itu, aku menghela nafas dan mulai membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di situ.

"Kalau yang lain punya cita-cita ingin jadi insinyur, polisi, dokter, aku lain. Aku hanya ingin ayahku mengambil raporku dan berkata bangga, 'itu putriku'."

Walau sedikit, aku dapat melihat reaksi bingung yang ditunjukkan oleh Aizen-sensei dan teman-temanku. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan membaca pekerjaanku lagi.

"Karena ayahku selalu sibuk bekerja, aku sedih. Padahal aku anak satu-satunya, tapi ia tak pernah menyempatkan waktu untukku."

Kali ini terlihat mata Aizen-sensei agak berkaca-kaca. Aku tak tahu mengapa, namun aku tak mungkin menghantikan membaca pekerjaanku.

"Karena itu, untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku, aku akan belajar dengan keras agar ayahku mengambil raporku dan bangga padaku. Sekali saja. Itu akan membuatku amat bahagia. Itulah cita-citaku."

Singkat. Namun mungkin karena tulisanku besar-besar, tulisan itu memenuhi separuh dari buku tulisku. Aizen-sensei memanggilku, lalu membaca tulisan di buku tulisku dan memberikan nilai di sana.

"Kuchiki, sensei yakin suatu saat ayahmu akan datang untuk mengambil rapormu," ia menghapus air mata di sudut matanya.

"Aku akan menunggunya!" jawabku semangat.

Aizen-sensei pun mempersilahkan aku duduk, dan aku menurutinya. Hinamori, teman sebangkuku memujiku, dan hanya ku tanggapi dengan senyuman.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Satu hari sebelum pembagian rapor. Aku menemui ayahku, Byakuya Kuchiki, di ruangan kerjanya. Sebenarnya sungguh aku sangat takut awalnya, namun akhirnya aku memberanikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ayah."

"Hn?"

"Besok Rukia dapat rapor."

"Ya."

"Rukia belum bilang pada ibu."

"Bilang padanya."

"Rukia ingin ayah..."

"Ayah sibuk."

"Hanya sebentar, Yah."

"Ayah sibuk."

"Tak bisa walau hanya sebentar?" pintaku setengah memohon.

"Tidak."

"Rukia mohon..."

"Jangan ganggu ayah," ucapnya tegas.

Aku pun mengalah dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Jika ayah berkata begitu, itu artinya ia benar-benar sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu. Aku amat kesal, ingin sekali marah pada ayah, namun aku tahu, percuma saja. Akhirnya aku kembali ke kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana.

Aku sunggu tak tahu apa yang membuatku amat sedih seperti ini. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja saking kesalnya. Tak lama kemudian, ibuku, Hisana Kuchiki, masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Ayah tak bisa mengambil rapor Rukia lagi, bu."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, biar ibu yang ambil."

"Rukia nggak mau! Rukia mau ayah yang ambil!"

"Rukia, mengertilah kalau ayah sibuk."

"Sebentar, bu... Hanya mengambil rapor, lalu ayah kan bisa pergi!" aku menangis sesengukan.

"Cup cup, sayang," ibu memelukku dengan sayang.

Entah berapa lama hingga akhirnya aku berhenti menangis dan tertidur di pelukan ibu. Aku tahu, ayahku tak akan pernah sempat untuk mengambil raporku. Tak akan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Benar. Ayah tak ada diruang kerjanya. Ayah juga tak ada di ruangan manapun di dalam rumah. Pastilah ia sudah berangkat kerja dan sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi pekerjaan. Ada meeting atau semacamnya yang tak dapat aku mengerti.

Aku pun berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengambil rapor bersama dengan ibu. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, ayah tak sempat mengambil raporku. Aku menunduk lesu di dalam mobil, rasanya tak semangat sekali.

"Rukia, ayo tersenyum," pinta ibu.

Kali ini aku tak mengindahkannya, aku tetap menunduk lesu sambil memainkan ujung rok terusanku. Hingga sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku pun, aku tetap begitu. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi.

"Kesal datang ke sini kalau ternyata putriku berwajah sedih begitu."

Itu...

"Ayah?"

Ya, di depanku berdiri ayahku, pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut hitam panjang. Aku menghambur memeluknya dengan erat, lalu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, lalu menggendongku.

"Udah nggak cemberut lagi, kan?" tanya ibu.

"Nggak!" jawabku.

"Kenapa murung?" tanya ayah.

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya tersipu karena tak mungkin aku menjawab kalau aku sedih karena ayah tak bisa mengambil raporku. Ayah mencubit pipiku pelan lalu berjalan dengan aku di gendongannya menuju ke kelasku.

Aizen-sensei, wali kelasku sudah duduk manis di meja guru dan tersenyum saat aku, ibu dan ayah masuk ke kelas. Setelah itu, kami pun duduk di salah satu kursi kelas sambil menunggu namaku dipanggil.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

"Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Michiru Ogawa."

"Ise Nanao."

"Nemu Kurotsuchi."

"Orihime Inoue"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Ayah bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil memegang tanganku untuk berjalan bersama dengannya. Ibu pun mengikuti di belakang kami. Ayah duduk di kursi tepat di depan Aizen-sensei sambil memangkuku.

"Wah, wah, Rukia ranking satu lagi, ya?" tanya Aizen-sensei.

"Iya?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya. Selamat ya, Rukia!"

"Hebat sekali, ini baru putriku," kata ayah.

"Sepertinya, cita-citamu sudah tercapai, Rukia," ucap Aizen-sensei.

"Ya, sensei!" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ayah pun menanda tangani daftar hadir dan mengambil raporku. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kami pun kembali pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Di jalan, ibu membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Mau tahu?

Sebenarnya, ayah melihat buku pekerjaanku yang berisi tentang cita-citaku. Ayah juga yang sering membetulkan pekerjaan rumahku jika aku pulang ke rumah. Lalu, kemarin ayah nyaris menangis karena mendengar aku menangis di kamar saking sedihnya. Namun akhirnya, ayah meminta ibu untuk menghiburku.

Ayah, Rukia sayang pada ayah!

* * *

Rasanya... Alurnya terlalu cepat *sadar diri* Ya sudahlah, namanya juga fanfic dadakan yang Cha bikin saat nunggu mama Cha pulang. Ampun deh ditinggal sendiri di rumah.

Omong-omong, itu cita-cita Cha sejak kecil. Tapi sampai Cha kelas dua SMA, papa nggak pernah datang buat ngambil rapor Cha. Sedihnya... (abaikan curhat ini)

Mind to RnR?


End file.
